Spies and Superheroes
by anotherOUATwriter
Summary: Mary Margaret is trying to make her daughter, Emma, presentable for Belle and Gold's wedding; but the girl is not having it. Enter Mary Margaret's husband, David, man-child with an overreactive imagination and probably the only person who will convince Emma to do her duty as Flower Girl. / Mostly DaddyCharming/Emma fluff. Couples: Snowing, Rumbelle.


One-Shot Requested by _vampygurl402_ for _Arashi Wolf Princess_ as a birthday present.

**Prompt**: Snowing and Charming family time + Rumbelle. / No specific story-prompt, so I took some liberties.

Sorry for the mistakes I made. I had no beta. On a side note, the Neal that appears on this fic is Snowing's second child, not Baelfire.

* * *

Arashi Wolf Princess,

I'm sorry for the delay, but, happy birthday!

And I hope you enjoy this one-shot

* * *

"Emma, stop! I need to braid your hair," Mary Margaret scolded her seven year-old as she tried to put a bobby pin into the wild and thick blonde mane.

"I don't want braids, Mommy!" Emma cried and shook her head to made a statement, destroying all the processes that her mother had made so far.

Mary Margaret puffed out, "Emma," she said, trying not to lose her calm ,"We already went through this. It is Auntie Belle's wedding,"

"That's not my fault!" the little girl yelled and ran off.

Mary Margaret rubbed her temples and breathed. It was the first and last time she agreed on letting Emma be the flower girl at a wedding. She knew her daughter would hate it when she first accepted the proposal; but Belle was her best and oldest friend, and there was nothing Mary Margaret wouldn't do for her - not even torturing herself and her daughter for four hours to make the little girl look like a fairy tale princess.

Of course, Emma hated looking like a princess, and wearing a dress, and braiding her hair. And basically anything that made her look more like a girl and less like a knight. Mary Margaret blamed it on her father, David, and on their overactive imagination. The pair thought that she didn't know about the movies father and daughter had been watching recently; but, as long as Emma didn't neglect her reading, Mary Margaret didn't really mind.

"David!" Mary Margaret called her husband, "A little help with Emma?" she plead to him.

David smiled at the mention of his daughter's name. Emma had him completely wrapped around her finger and he spoilt her to no end. "I'm on it, Neal is ready to go," he said, handling Mary Margaret their two year-old son.

Mary Margaret remembered the days when Emma was easily handled, just as Neal was now. Bathing and clothing were almost enjoyable, but those days were long gone. She often wondered if Neal would ever give her such headaches as Emma gave her not, and prayed to the Gods that he wouldn't. While the mother rocked Neal back and forth and talked gently to him, David exited the room and walked towards the reading room, Emma's favourite room.

He entered his daughter's library only to find it empty. But he knew better: Emma's favourite game was hide and seek, and they played _twenty-four/seven_, all day and all night, whenever they found the opportunity - like hiding at the grocery store, or in the park - it drove Mary Margaret crazy, she would panic about Emma getting kidnapped, but nothing ever happened in the quiet town of Storybrooke.

"Hum, I wonder where Emma might be," Davi pretended to think, rubbing his chin as he walked around the room, "Is she hiding with Captain Hook?" David asked, looking into the Pirate Ship playhouse that Emma had got for christmas: empty, "Or is she a prisoner inside the Evil Queen's Castle?" he looked inside the Castle playhouse where Emma usually read: it was also empty, "Hum, maybe she was kidnapped by aliens," he reasoned with himself and pretended to give up on his search, then heard a giggle - it came from the bookshelf, Emma still fit in the lower shelf.

He looked at her and Emma smiled at him "You found me, daddy!"

"I told you I'd always find you, Emma," David replied taking Emma in his arms, trying not to wrinkle her dress.

"Even if the ogres take me because I'm not an obedient daughter?"

He laughed, he had told Emma that story one night when she didn't want to brush her teeth, "Yes, sweetie, even then,"

"I don't like braids," the little girl pointed out. Emma was smart, she knew why her mother had sent her father to get her,

"Yes, but you have to wear them," David said, "Because... we are going undercover to the party," he added.

"Like spies?"

"Exactly like spies," her father nodded and placed Emma on the ground, she was starting to get heavy. Soon he wouldn't be able to carry her, and he'd miss that, "Belle's husband, Bobby Gold, he's the Boss of a mafia gang,"

"Whoa, like _El Padrino_?!" Emma asked, her eyes open as plates.

"Something like that," David nodded once more. Mary Margaret would probably kill him if she found out he let Emma watch The Godfather with him. David knew it was not a Disney movie, but Emma was not a Disney princess, so why make her watch movies she didn't like?

"Are the bad guys going to hurt Aunt Belle?"

"Only if you are not close to her," her father said, "You see, the flowers you'll be throwing have a specially power, something like an invisible shield," he explained, "They'll protect Belle from any bad guy that wishes to harm her. Are you up to that task?"

Emma nodded, "Aye, aye, captain!"

"We are not pirates today, Em," David pretended to be serious, but Emma giggled and he couldn't help but smile at his daughter.

"Roger that," Emma pretended to have walkie-talkie "We are going in. Operation Protect Belle is on,"

"That's my bravest _double-O 7_," they had watched James Bond last month, and Emma was in love with Pierce Brosnan ever since. "Now, go and let your mother braid your hair, agent" he added

"See you on the field!" the girl saluted him before running off to her mother.

_Good Job, Agent Nolan,_ David congratulated himself,_ you saved the day, and your wife's mental health._

* * *

After David had informed Emma of her secret mission, the girl played her part of Flower Girl impeccably. She even winked at her father as she walked down the aisle, looking back ever second step to check if Belle was still following her, and no harm had come to her favourite auntie. The story had also served to keep Emma's mind busy during the ceremony; the blonde girl kept on scrutinising the crowd, but didn't make a sound - she couldn't blow her cover up now that she was in the middle of her assignment.

Once the ceremony was over, Emma ran off with her friends Ruby, Killian, and Graham, all of them children of Mary Margaret's friends and classmates at Storybrooke's Elementary. And to Mary Margaret's dismay, her friend, Ashley had ask if Emma could be the flower girl in her and Sean's wedding; almost reluctantly, Mary Margaret had agreed. She would have to give David some heads up before the weeding. Thank God, the wedding was next year, after Ashley and Sean's baby was born, so they had time to mentally prepare themselves of the occasion.

"Emma was wonderful," Belle's voice snapped Mary Margaret out of her plans.

"And so were you!" Mary Margaret said with a smile, hugging her best friend, "You are the most beautiful bride I've ever seen! I am so happy for both of you," she added, squishing Bobby Gold's arm. "Congratulations,"

"Thank you, dearie," Bobby replied with a gentle smile and slid one arm around his wife waist, "I'm the luckiest man on Earth,"

"Well, I highly doubt that," David commented, hugging Mary Margaret from behind "But, since it's your wedding, I'll let you believe that, just for today,"

The other man nodded, "By the way, why did daughter asked me if there are any bad guys she should protect Belle from, or if she's free of her duties?"

David laughed at his question and explained the story behind Emma's inquiry. "I'll tell her the bad guys couldn't get through your security system and that her mission was a success,"

"Do thank young Emma in our behalf," Gold stated, "After all, Belle's wellbeing is the most important thing to me, Mafia-Boss or not,"

"Will do," David agreed, and asked his wife if she would come with him to check on their spy-kid.

The newlyweds watched Mary Margaret and David walked towards Emma, who was playing with the other kids.

The girl's hair was already undone and the backside of her dress was already dirty, she had probably slid down the hill on her butt pretending to be a superhero or a CIA agent with the task of saving the world. Judging by the similar state of Ruby's dress and Killian and Graham's pants, they had followed Emma on her adventure. The bride watched as Mary Margaret pointed at Emma's dress and said her something, she was probably asking the girl who would wash the dress; and knowing Emma, Belle was sure the girl answered 'Daddy,'

Belle giggled, "I wonder how our kids will look like,"

"Beautiful and smart, if they take all your genes," he replied and wrapped her in a hug, then he added "They will be the most beautiful kids on earth,"

"And they will have the most loving father,"

"And the most caring mother," Gold added, leaning to kiss Belle, "I love you Mrs. Gold,"

"And I you," she answered and kissed him back.


End file.
